Evil Is The New Black
by The-Great-Ledowski
Summary: Leo is determined to prove that Marcus is evil, even if it kills him. But first, he has to convince everyone that no, Marcus does not have a crush on him. Even if said boy won't stop staring at him or trying to invade his personal space. *all characters are included and important to the story line
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So! This is my first fic for the Lab Rats fandom and I have to say I'm kind of excited. Leo's pretty oblivious, so he's gonna need things spelled out to him, ha ha. Hopefully this fic isn't too bad and you guys enjoy it :D It's a Mareo, so any fans of that should jump aboard this story. Anyway, read on and catch my author's note at the end for more info. **

The doors slammed shut, causing Leo to squeak as the sharp bang echoed through the empty hall. He tried the handles a bit desperately, dread settling in when they wouldn't budge. He could feel Marcus' eyes on him, watching him with a sick kind of amusement and he could almost see the evil teen's smirk. He twisted around so that he was facing the bionic and straightened out.

"It's just you and me, Leo," Marcus drawled, stalking towards him like a predator after its prey. "No one can save you; I made sure the place was cleared."

A panicked look crossed Leo's face when his back hit the wall, effectively trapping him while Marcus closed the distance between them, save for a few inches. His hands shot out, bracketing Leo's head between them and he leaned forward so that his breath fanned against Leo's cheek.

"And you want to know what I plan to do?"

"Not particularly, no," Leo replied quickly, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. "Wow, look at the time, it just slipped right by. I have to go, so if you could just open those doors."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and lazily flicked his hand back and forth, causing the lights to dim, then brighten. "Now why in the world would I want to do that? I've got you exactly where I want to. It'd be a shame if I just...let you go."

Leo flinched when Marcus stretched his arm out, but instead of an object flying towards his face, the teen brushed his hand against the side of his cheek and his smirk morphed into a soft smile. A bit stunned by Marcus' change in features, he allowed him to let his hand slowly slide down until they reached his forearms. When they reached his fingers, Leo snapped out of his daze and wrenched himself away much to Marcus' displeasure.

"Watch it, Captain Eyebrows," he stammered, pushing out of the corner that he was in. "This is not the time to be getting creepy on me-wait, what am I saying? You're always creepy."

A muffled voice from outside the doors shouted, "Leo are you coming? Big D's starting to talk about himself again and he's getting more into it."

Scowling, Marcus took a step back and snapped his fingers, causing the doors to unlock. "This isn't over, Leo. Sooner or later, you'll find out what I want with you."

Without waiting for a response, the bionic pushed open the doors and walked out, his posture and demeanor changing as he smiled and waved at her, then disappeared.

Bree stared at Leo in confusion. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," he replied indignantly.

"Then why were you in here with him, alone might I add."

Leo gaped at her. "You better not be implying what I think you are. And as I said before, he's evil, why do you think he'd want me by myself? I'm ruining his plans so he's trying to kill me."

She snorted and shook her head. "Of course he is. Let's go before gets started on his 'greatest achievements.'"

* * *

><p>When they entered the house, Leo made a straight path to his room and closed and locked the door before anyone could try and get in.<p>

As he took off his clothes and got into something more comfortable, he couldn't help but think about Marcus and his bionic siblings. Why was it so hard for them to believe what he said? It was clear to anyone who looked hard enough that Marcus was evil, what with his eyebrow and all. Unless they had an uncontrollable twitch, no one raised their eyebrow that much, and managed to look evil while doing it. He honestly didn't understand what Marcus was doing that made them think he was someone to trust.

Leo slipped on his shirt and sighed. Apparently gut feelings weren't needed anymore, and now that he knew for sure that Marcus was a bionic with a plan and he couldn't tell anyone, it would be even harder to prove that His Evil Highness had a nefarious plot. Serious for once, Leo rummaged through his things for his old camera and set it aside. He'd prove that he was right.

"Leo!" His mother called from the stairs, "Dinner's ready."

He glanced at the camera one last time then trudged down the stairs to where his mother was waiting. Leo followed her to the dinner table and took his usual seat. Once the food was served, conversation started flowing smoothly with Bree talking about Owen, Adam mentioning the gum under his table and Chase proudly stating that he'd finished his homework. Leo was quiet for the most part, only answering questions that were directed towards him.

"Is something wrong, hon?" Tasha asked as he helped her pack up the dishes.

"No, how come?"

"You've hardly said a word throughout dinner, and frankly, I'm a bit worried. Is it about that Marcus boy?"

Leo's head shot up and he stared at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Tasha seemed reluctant to say anything. "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you whenever he comes over, honey, as if you're something he wants but can't have."

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken, mom," he said matter-of-factly, "What you've been seeing is someone who's planning to kill me painfully because he's a creep who enjoys seeing me suffer."

"Leo, I know that look when I see it. Donald used to give me the exact same one. Give me some credit."

He was about to voice exactly how wrong she was when her phone rang. "Oh, sorry, I've got to take this." She gave him an apologetic look then walked towards the direction of her room, leaving him alone.

Marcus? Liking him? That was almost as laughable as a lion falling in love with a zebra. He snorted out a laugh and finished packing up the dishes before heading back to his room. He'd prove to his mom that Marcus was only trying to kill him.

**A/N:** I'm actually thinking of making two other stories that for Lab Rats. One's going to deal with Leo starting to develop depression because of *things*, and the other is a 5 + 1 fic which would be a Chaseo. This story will probably be finished within six chapters or less I'm *hoping*

**A/N:** _**Yep, so if you guys could review, it would make my day and possibly make me write faster. Comments is what gets me going, so yes, leave a review, favorite it, follow it, do whatever. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not really sure about this chapter to be quite honest, but nevertheless I'm still excited to post it. As suggested by the brilliant KittyKat567, I will be doing Marcus' pov also. They'll switch every two chapters c: So next chapter will be from Marcus and you guys will get to see why he chose Leo.

**A/N: **So, Marcus is considerably nice in this fic (although Leo can't tell smh) but wait till you see him when he's jealous :) don't know when that's gonna appear though so if any of you like jealousy be on the look out for that. Anyway, continue on reading and I hope you enjoy

Leo dreaded the thought of going to Chemistry. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the class, in fact, it used to be one of his favorite classes at the beginning of the semester. But, ever since that creep entered his life, he couldn't manage to find it as exciting as he used to.

Sighing, he shouldered his bag and walked out of the cafeteria, heading for Chemistry. Almost as soon as he entered, he could feel Marcus' gaze on him and he twitched slightly. It was freaky how the guy managed to pack a penetrative stare into one that seemed only mildly curious to others who didn't know what to look for.

Leo bit back a snide comment and fell into his seat, making sure to slide his chair over a few inches. He could hear Marcus laugh slightly underneath his breath and within a few seconds, the sound of a chair scraping could be heard and Marcus was closer to him than they were when they started.

"Well if it isn't little Leo," he said, resting his chin atop his hand, "Tell me, is that really all you can come up with?"

"What else can I do when I'm forced to sit next to a sociopathic creep who, apparently, doesn't understand the meaning of 'personal space'?" he snarked back.

The bionic teen raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand on the back of Leo's chair. "You're getting more creative with these nicknames."

"Yeah, well, go preach it to the-"

"Which means that I've been on your mind," Marcus stated, cutting him off.

Leo spluttered, ready to deny that claim but their teacher, Mr. Harrington, decided that it was the perfect moment to start teaching. He glared at Marcus who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. It didn't help that there was a look in the teen's eyes that Leo couldn't place. That made him more nervous than it should have.

All throughout class, Leo had to suffer through Marcus gently brushing his thumb against his back, and although it was comforting, he didn't want to feel relaxed around someone who could kill him at a moments notice. He had thought of throwing the teen's hand off his chair but that would draw attention to them, especially if Marcus decided to break out into one of his acting spiels.

When it was time to head to their seventh hour, Leo was the first one out the door. He refused to look back, and because of that, he missed the disappointed look that crossed Marcus' face before it turned into a steely resolve.

_Why was Marcus acting like this?_ Leo mused, lost in his thoughts while he headed to his next class. Instead of talking about getting rid of his siblings like he usually did, the teen seemed to have dropped the subject altogether. There was no more mention of it, and in fact, Marcus' focus seemed to have shifted from them completely. He was more interested in tormenting Leo.

He startled when a hand appeared in front of his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, only to find Chase staring down at him in confusion.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"I think you should be asking yourself that same question," he replied as they continued walking towards the same destination. "I've been calling your name for a while now. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come to chess club with me today? Theres-"

"No," he said firmly.

"What-You didn't even let me explain myself!"

Leo sighed, almost pitying the older boy. "Chase, I don't think you understand. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be seen entering the _chess club_. That's social suicide."

Chase gave him an unimpressed look. "I would honestly be surprised if you actually had anything that resembled a 'reputation.'"

"Now that's just rude," he complained. They entered the class with a few minutes to spare, and Chase sat atop the desk aside Leo's.

"Look, we're having a match and it's a two out of three thing. I need you to be my partner in the game, so come on, what do you say?" When Leo shook his head, Chase massaged his temples. "I'll do your dishes for a week."

"And you've got yourself a deal!"

Chase rolled his eyes, sighing a long-suffering sigh before he moved to his respective seat. Leo busied himself with taking out his books. Truth be told, if he had pestered Leo a bit more, he would've done it for free.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

><p>Leo flopped onto the couch next to Chase after he had grabbed them both snacks and he handed one to his brother, who took it with a smile. They had just come back from the chess tournament, and Chase was still overflowing with pride for the both of them.<p>

"I knew we'd win," Chase said, sounding smug.

"Of course we would," Leo stated, "What with your super smarts and my charming charisma, it was pretty obvious."

The older teen snorted and pulled him in for a side hug. "Thanks for helping me out although you didn't want to."

"No problemo."

They ate their snacks and watched the television in silence. Leo, who couldn't concentrate on what was happening turned to face his brother. There was something he wanted to ask him, but he wasn't sure how Chase would reply. Hesitating slightly, Leo almost backed out, yet he needed answers and if anyone could give it to him, it would be Chase.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something-aside from this of course."

Chase glanced at him curiously, then paused the film. "Sure, go ahead."

"So you know how Marcus is planning on ruining my life?" He ignored the way Chase's expression morphed into disbelief. "Well, instead of getting death threats on a daily basis, now he won't stop touching me or staring at me. I don't know, part of me believes that he's trying to manipulate me into thinking he's a nice guy like you guys think he is, but he probably knows that I would never fall for anything like that.

"The other part of me thinks that maybe he's just trying to get under my skin because he knows that you guys don't believe me. What do you think?"

Throughout his entire speech, Chase experienced a range of different expressions, but at the end, he had a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Leo demanded, feeling slightly irritated.

The older teen chuckled. "Leo, I think you've got it all wrong. From what you're telling me, I'm 75.333% sure that Marcus likes you."

"No, don't even joke about things like that. If you're not going to give me a serious answer, you could've just said."

"I'm being completely serious. If what you're saying is true and he keeps touching you and staring at you, there's a major probability that he has a crush."

It was Leo's turn to express disbelief and Chase just shrugged. "Hey, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I bet you all the money have that he has some kind of feelings for you."

Leo rolled his eyes and stalked up the stairs to his room. First his mom, now Chase? What was with everyone seeing things that weren't there? If Marcus felt anything for Leo, it was most likely hate.

He huffed slightly and got into bed, pulling the covers under his chin. His eyes strayed towards the camera still sitting on his dresser and he made up his mind. Tomorrow, he was going to prove that Marcus was evil and harbored no feelings for Leo at all.

**A/N:** And that's all for chapter two! I hope it was to your liking. This was more like a filler chapter; after this one, the pace will finally pick up.

**A/N: Please comment, it gives me motivation and I deeply appreciate feedback. It's like my fuel to keep writing. Yes, so, review, follow. favorite, do whatever. On to comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>AngelGoneDevil69: <strong>Thank you! I'm happy that you like it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm going to be working on the next chapter right away hopefully. I love your fic, by the way. Hope you update that soon :)

**Hollybush: **Thanks a lot! Comments always make my day, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well c:

**KittyKat567: **Thank you! And that actually sounds like an amazing idea, I think I'll do that c: hopefully I'll update the next chapter quicker and that one will be in Marcus' pov.

**Casey Dupree:** Thank you! And ugh, me too. I think it's great to explore things like that so you'll def be seeing that soon. I'll update the next one faster I think c:

**rockybluewigs: **Um, do you understand how much you commenting on my story means to me? Like, I love your story, I think it's fantastic and the only reason I haven't reviewed it is because I'm planning to PM you on how much I love it. Thanks so much for the comment! And I know what you mean about people saying they can't like each other but hey, do they realize that Marcus always found a way to touch Leo in almost every scene they talked in? I mean, that's unnessecary but he still does it. You can't deny that there is some kind of attraction there. And oh yeah, I totally plan on writing those two stories, hopefully when I finish this one :D

**Insane Poet: **I don't think you're insane at all, that's actually so cool that you were able to review in poem form. Kudos for you, I would never be able to do that. Thanks for the poem, I totally appreciate it and your creativity.

**Arielle, LR, Karen: **Thank you guys so much for the comments, it's amazing that I got this much support, I honestly wasn't expecting it. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Initially, I didn't think this chapter was going to take long to complete. I was wrong, seeing as how it took me about a month to finish. Getting into Marcus' head was almost impossible so for anyone who accomplishes it, props to you. I had to re-write this chapter five times alone. This chapter is certainly...something. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :) Shout out to **GO MEO**, you rock! 3

Marcus sat propped up on the couch in the basement, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he tapped his fingers absently on his jeans. At the moment, he was having a crisis. He was supposed to be focused on capturing his fellow bionic teens for his father, but the only thing crossing his mind that was at least remotely linked to them was their youngest brother, Leo. Marcus honestly couldn't figure out how and when he stopped associating Leo with "annoying twerp," and changed it to "cute."

He was losing sight of the mission he was created for because Leo wasn't what he anticipated. He never meant for the teen to slowly take up most of his head space, hell, he didn't even think he'd be worth his time, yet here he was, faced with a dilemma that he didn't want.

Marcus glanced at the board across from him. It was filled to the brink with things that cross referenced to the Davenports, anyone that had anything to do with them, and it kept up to date with the things Mr. Davenport was inventing. Everything that was necessary for destroying their lives was right there and Marcus couldn't bring himself to care.

A frustrated sigh left his mouth and he closed his eyes briefly, hands tugging their way through his already tussled hair. All of his problems were because of Leo and he didn't know what he was to do. What he did know, though, was that whatever decision he made, the consequences would be huge.

* * *

><p>The halls of school were quickly beginning to empty out, everyone in a rush to get to their third hour before the final bell rang. Marcus made his way to his Algebra class, dodging the traffic of students. He entered his class with seconds to spare and glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit.<p>

He found Chase sitting near the front, head in hand as he scribbled something down in his notebook. He seemed to be lost in thought, ignoring everything around him. Marcus walked over to him and slid his bag off his shoulder before taking a seat next to the teen, startling him out of his silence. Chase looked up at him and straightened out, eyebrows furrowing while he observed the boy.

Marcus smiled uncertainly. "What's with the look?" For a moment, he honestly feared that Leo had told them about his secret, revealing his plot. That would've meant that Marcus would have to speed up his plans and capture them today, but instead of Chase trying to hurt him, the teen smiled, a knowing smile playing at his lips.

"You know, you should just tell him how you feel."

"What're you..." he trailed off, realization dawning on him when Chase continued to give him an earnest look.

Marcus' face began to heat up, embarrassment conquering any other emotions he was feeling at the moment. Trying to play it off, he busied himself with getting the things necessary for class, hoping that the bionic teen would drop the subject.

"Adam, Bree and I discussed it," Chase continued, apparently oblivious to the fact that Marcus absolutely did not want to be having this conversation. "And they both thought that if you were to tell him that you had a crush on him, he'd stop claiming that you were evil."

There was a stall in their talk until Chase patted his shoulder empathetically and turned back to the notes he'd been taking the whole time they were talking. "Just think about it."

Annoyance flashed across his face before he schooled his expression back into something acceptable. Instead of replying to Chase's speech, he pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying.

* * *

><p>"Trust me, dad, I'll get them for you in no time. They think I'm their friend, they believe everything I say. It'll only take me a few more days, then I'll get them over here."<p>

His father chuckled, the sound crackling slightly because of the connection in the basement. Marcus tapped his fingers against the chair in front of him.

"Good work, Marcus. I knew you'd do me proud. We'll discuss this more when I get home."

They exchanged goodbyes and then he hung up, ready to head to his capsule for a nap before his father came, but instead of that, he heard the soft sounds of something inside his house. He tensed and listened intently, slowly turning to the culprit.

Marcus' eyes widened when he turned around, his grip on his phone loosening slightly as he took in the sight before him. Leo was in his basement, phone in hand while he captured pictures of everything Marcus had dealing with the Davenports and their lab. He could feel his heart rate double in speed at the thought of all his hard work going to waste. Without a second thought, he clenched his phone tighter and stalked up behind the boy, face contorted into anger.

"Bam! Marcus." Leo did a double take and squealed. "Marcus!"

He took a step forward, causing the other to stumble back. "You shouldn't have come here, Leo," he hissed, crowding in on Leo until his back hit the wall.

"Well, uh, now that I know that, I should leave am I right?" he stammered his way through the question and tried to push away from the teen. He wasn't having that.

"I don't think so. You see, you backed yourself into this situation all on your own and I'm not feeling exactly _generous_ right now."

Leo chuckled nervously and looked everywhere except for the bionic in front of him. "Technically, you were the one who backed me-"

Marcus leaned down and captured the boy's lips with his own, effectively swallowing the rest of his sentence. His hands, which had been on either side of Leo's head, slid down the teen's sides and rested on his hips. Marcus could feel Leo stiffen against him but he wasn't being pushed away, which caused him to press closer against the boy and deepen the kiss, his teeth nipping gently against Leo's bottom lip.

Without warning, Leo pushed him away, making him to stumble back. The boy's face kept changing emotions, ranging from surprised, to confusion, anger, then finally fear. Leo ran out of the basement and Marcus did nothing to stop it, instead choosing to watch with a blank expression.

The only thing Marcus could hear was white noise and then a surge of unadulterated rage curled around the pit of his stomach. He lashed out, striking the wall beside him. Marcus felt no satisfaction at the gaping hole that now resided there and pulled at his hair.

He was screwed; indefinitely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Marcus is going through some stuff, ha, as you can tell. And I think Leo finally stopped being oblivious xD Obviously Marcus is still a bit evil. He won't start caring for the Davenports-yet! Be ready for that, yeppp. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger, so not cool of me, but I had to stop somewhere.

**A/N:** Comments are heavily appreciated as they fuel me to write. Honestly, if I didn't have these comments, I would've probably given up on this fic but I stuck it through. Thanks guys. **So yeah, comment, favorite, follow, do whatever :D Onto comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>AngelGoneDevil69-<strong>Your comments never fail to make my day, seriously. Thank you for the compliments. The reason I chose Chase was because I want all three siblings to have input in Leo's blooming relationship with Marcus ;)

**Insane Poe**t-You know, I was never a big fan of poetry but I think if you were to write poetry you'd be able to change my mind. You're really good at it and it's so clever. Thank you for commenting on my story and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one did.

**Hollybush-**Thanks for liking this chapter! I love you for commenting on my story and it totally helped me see that this chapter wasn't too horrible.

**rockybluewigs-**Of course I read your story, it's beautifully written. I was initially going to choose Bree for him to have the conversation with but I had no idea how to incorporate her into that part of the story, so I just chose Chase instead. And although he's bad at romance I feel like even he would notice the signs. Thanks for commenting, you're amazing!

**KittyKat567-**Of course I think you're brilliant, you gave me this amazing idea. I don't think I could ever write a story without jealousy involved, it's impossible for me. Thanks for commenting of course!

**Casey Dupree-**Thank you :D It is amazing to explore topics like that and I can't wait to write it. I'll try updating quicker, Marcus was just so hard to write. Thanks for commenting, love, totally makes me happy and encourages me to write more.

**GO MEO-**Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to include you I feel so bad. Extra shout out for you now. Meo is brilliant, I agree with you there. Thanks so much for commenting yours means a lot to me.

**Karen-**And there you have Chase. What'd you think? xD Thanks for commenting!

**Megalandrys-**I will continue, thanks! Jealousy is probably the cutest thing to me, as long as the person doesn't take it too far. I will make him jealous soon, just wait, and thanks again for the comment!

**LR-**Thanks so much. How'd I do on this chapter? I'll try to update faster next time :D

**Arielle, fanfictionlover211, Felixlover, Insecurity's Sanity, Wolf579-** Thanks so much for the comment guys, it means so much and I hope you like this chapter as well :D xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note:** So as you've all noticed, I haven't updated in months. And a lot of you probably lost interest in this story; that's okay. I've lost interest in it too. So I tried to wrap the whole thing up in this chapter and there's probably going to be one more after this-the epilogue-and then this story is over. I'm sorry for any plot holes that have been left over, or if this seemed rushed because it most likely is, but I wanted to get this done for you guys. I didn't want to leave it incomplete, you know? So enjoy~ :D

**A/N:** drama ahead, Leo being dense, Marcus actually showing feelings~, insightful Bree, and a lot of inner turmoil/thinking.

* * *

><p>Chase was right. Leo groaned loudly and shoved his face deeper into his pillow. Chase was <em>right<em>. Why couldn't he be wrong about something for once in his life? Leo could feel his face burn as he recalled the feel of Marcus's lips pressing against his in a bruising kiss. It had almost felt desperate now that he looked back on it, but at the time his mind had blanked out from shock. He wasn't expecting anything like that. Getting killed? Sure. Having to fight for his life? Yeah. Any of those options seemed more plausible than the one that had actually played out.

Leo pulled his blanket over his head and curled up in his bed. He didn't know what to do. For all he knew, Marcus could just be messing with his head in order to get to his siblings. If he was, it was a pretty effective method because Leo couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and what it meant. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to push the memory out of his head. He couldn't afford to be thinking about it at all. Marcus was evil and he was trying to kill Leo's siblings. No kiss was going to distract him from proving to the bionic teens that Marcus wasn't the person they thought he was.

Leo propped his head in his free hand and pushed his cereal around with the other while he vaguely listened to the conversation his family was having. He didn't want to go to school today, but even after he whined to his mom about it for three straight minutes, she refused to let him stay home. So now he was here, at the table, dreading the thought of entering school. His mom sucked sometimes.

"Stop pouting, Leo," his mom said, patting his shoulder. "It's Friday, you don't have to go to school after today."

"Why does he want to stay home?" Bree asked, staring at him in concern.

Leo flushed and ducked his head in order to avoid her gaze. He hadn't told any of them about the events that had happened the day before. He didn't think he was _ever_ going to tell them, especially Chase. Leo knew that he would be incredibly smug if he found out he was right.

"He wouldn't tell me," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. His mom got up from her chair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Anyway, I have to go to work. I'll see you all when I get home."

Once she left, Chase said, "So does this have anything to do with Marcus?"

"Chase!" Leo looked at him indignantly.

"It's just a question."

"Can we go before we're late?" Leo asked, pushing away from the table before he could ask more questions.

The three shrugged at each other and followed their little brother out.

* * *

><p>Leo trudged into his chemistry class, wondering if there was any way he could skip without consequences. He didn't want to deal with Marcus today after the revelation he had made the night prior. He needed more time to digest the situation and find a way to deal with it because he honestly didn't know how to deal with it. His feelings for Marcus...Leo didn't think he had feelings for Marcus, aside from a healthy dose of fear and strong dislike. To find out the bionic teen liked him, well, that was definitely a shock.<p>

Leo stepped into the classroom, deep in thought as his eyes sought out the one who was making him feel this inner turmoil. Marcus was leaning against the back of his chair so that the front legs hovered off the floor. His gaze was resolutely stuck on the outside scenery and he drummed out a beat to a song only he could hear with his fingers.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting out of this situation anytime soon, Leo took a seat in his designated spot. Marcus paid him no mind, but Leo noticed his tense before he forced himself to relax.

Things went on smoothly for the rest of the period and when it was over, Marcus was the first one out the door. He didn't even spare Leo a glance. Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when an ache bloomed in his chest. He rubbed at it absently and exited the room.

It was like that for the rest of the day, actually. Whenever Leo was in Marcus's vicinity, the bionic teen would non too subtly avoid him. It was completely frustrating and Leo couldn't understand why he was feeling _hurt_ because of it. If anything, he should be elated that Marcus wasn't focusing on him anymore, but he wasn't.

Leo bit the inside of his cheek and had to force himself not to pout. Everything was just so confusing. He could barely understand his own feelings and that ache in his chest would not go away.

"Leo?" He was jerked out of his thoughts, eyes flicking up to meet Bree's. She looked concerned, but why?

"What's up?" He answered, stepping into pace with her as they headed to their final class period. It was the only class he shared with her.

Bree continued her worried stare as she said, "Are you okay? You seem distraught. If it's anything, you can always talk to your big sister."

A smile tugged at his lips. Leo didn't often see this side of Bree and it warmed his heart to know that she cared for him. "I'm okay, just trying to think some things through."

She raised an eyebrow at him then. "Oh? You? Trying to think things through? That's a first. Usually you're just like the rest of the boys who jump into situations without thinking about the consequences."

Bree was right of course, but she didn't need to know that. Leo narrowed his eyes at her and poked her arm. "Don't try to make it seem like we're the only ones who do that. If I remember correctly, you tried sneaking out when your bionic chip was-"

She shoved him slightly. "Don't change the subject, what's bothering you?"

They settled into the class, a bit early so they could continue their conversation. Leo licked his lips and glanced to the side. He could trust Bree with his problems. So he told her about what happened the previous night and about Marcus avoiding him along with the phantom pain in his chest.

She nodded thoughtfully through the whole thing, and towards the ending, a smirk curled on her lips and she gave him a knowing stare. "I know what your problem is," she declared, trying to hold back a snicker when his eyes widened with anticipation.

"Tell me, I want this pain to go away." Leo rubbed at his chest and stared at her imploringly.

Bree paused for dramatic flare, watching as he grew impatient, then stated, "You have feelings for him and you don't like that he's ignoring you."

A blank look crossed over the boy's face. "I...like him." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

That seemed to snap him out of it because he glared at her indignantly. "That isn't funny, I wanted you to tell me what was wrong with me."

"That is what's wrong with you," Bree said, patting his head. Poor kid. He was so far in denial that he let it cloud his judgment. "Think about it. When he touches you, don't you feel content, happy even? And when he kissed you, you can't deny that you didn't like it. Now that's he's ignoring you, it doesn't feel good, does it? It's painful because you want him to pay attention to you.

"Your subconscious knows what you want, but you don't, not yet anyway. You have to stop denying it."

Bree left him to think about it as the classroom filled up and the teacher started on the lesson.

* * *

><p>Leo did not like Marcus. He didn't. There was no way he did. He refused to even entertain the thought. Because he didn't like Marcus. Not at all.<p>

But he did, didn't he? Leo groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. Leo had always been dense when it came to feelings; it took him weeks to realize he had a crush on Janelle and even then he didn't believe it. And now he had feelings for Marcus. Marcus, who was trying to kill his family. How messed up was that?

Leo sat up in his bed and glanced out his window. The sun was setting, meaning it was almost time for dinner. He bit his lip. He could always go say something to Marcus. He didn't know what, but Bree was right when she said he rushed into things without thinking about it, so that was what he was going to do in this situation as well.

Leo pushed himself out of bed, grabbed his phone and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked from where he was stuffing his face with popcorn. Bree was sitting near him, but not too close out of disgust, while Chase sat at the foot of the chair.

"Out," he replied, closing the door. He completely missed Bree's knowing smirk and the way her and Chase exchanged glances. Adam remained oblivious to it all.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the door and steeled his resolve. He was going to do this. He needed to.

Leo straightened up and pushed off the door, in the direction of Marcus's house. He was going to tell him how he felt. Surprisingly, he didn't have to go far because Marcus met him halfway, however coincidental it was. The bionic teen's eyes widened minutely before they turned blank. They stared at each other, an awkward silence taking over before Marcus shifted, causing Leo to realize for the first time that the older teen in front of him had something in his hand. Something that looked suspiciously like a USB.

Leo's eyes flicked back up to meet Marcus's uncertainly. "Marcus? What are you doing?"

An unreadable expression flashed across the other's face, but a cocky smirk soon replaced it as he leered at Leo. "What does it look like I'm doing? You're smart, you should be able to figure it out. Connect the dots. A USB port, me heading to your house, all the information is there."

"What are you planning to do with that?" Leo asked, wariness filtering into his body language.

Marcus laughed, an ugly sound unlike the ones Leo had heard before, and his fingers curled around the USB so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Well, I don't want to reveal the plot do I? But I can tell you that there won't be a happy ending. The sad part is, even if you try to tell your family, they won't believe you because they think your delusional."

Leo took a step back, fear finally curling in his chest, and Marcus seemed to flinch at the look, but he masked it well. "I-" Leo blinked rapidly, and shook his head. He hesitantly stepped into Marcus's personal space, watching as the teen struggled not to back away. Leo reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt with both hands, then pressed his head against the other's chest. His heart was beating wildly, but he had to do this.

"Marcus, please don't hurt them. They're the best thing that has happened to me and they've improved my life so much. If they were to die, I'd fall apart." He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts, before he started again. "And... I don't think I could ever forgive you for hurting them, even if even if I do like you."

He heard Marcus suck in a sharp breath and he tightened his grip on his shirt. "I know you don't really want to hurt them. I know you're starting to think of them as your friends real ones and that's okay. Whoever's forcing you to do this, we can help. Please just don't do this."

Leo bit his lip, suddenly aware of the stark silence that surrounded them and the fact that the sun was barely visible anymore. He released Marcus's shirt and moved out of his space, staring up at him with hope. But it quickly vanished when he saw no emotion in the other's eyes.

A frustrated but defeated sigh left Leo's lips. He should have known this wasn't going to work. The best he could do now was warn his family about what Marcus was planning and try to keep the bionic teen away. He would have to shove-

He was pulled out of his thoughts, quite literally, when Marcus surged forward and grabbed his upperarms, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Leo's eyes widened and he tensed, but he soon relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Marcus's hand trailed up his arm and rested on the side of his cheek minutely before moving onto his chin and tugging it down slightly. Leo's lips parted and Marcus didn't miss his chance to slip his tongue into Leo's mouth, exploring the cavern before tangling with his tongue.

They pulled away after a few moments and Marcus dropped his head onto Leo's shoulder, his voice muffled as he said something.

"What was that?" Leo asked, bringing his hand up to tangle in Marcus's hair.

"I said, did you really mean it?" The vulnerability was so unlike anything Leo had ever heard in Marcus's voice before and he smiled.

"Of course I mean it."

A breathless laugh was his reply, before Marcus pulled him in for a kiss once more. It seemed like any nefarious plots the other had, had disappeared. Leo was glad. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** shitty ending is shitty, I'm sorry. I hope you guys will leave reviews though? A fluffy epilogue is coming up soon :D so please review & tell me what you thought, it would mean the world to me :D

xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: the epilogue is here! I was too tired to edit this so I'll come back a little later and make changes.

Leo shifted in Marcus's lap until his back was comfortably pressed against his boyfriend's abdomen and let out a content sigh. Ever since he confessed his feeling to Marcus, things had mellowed out a great deal. He didn't have to worry about his family getting kidnapped, he didn't have to stress out over feelings he thought he didn't have, and he got a lot of amazing cuddles out of the whole ordeal. It helped a great amount that Marcus had warned his family about his pseudo father which allowed them to handle the threat accordingly (which meant Donald sent the other Davenport into hiding using some sort of underhanded method, but he didn't particularly care).

He was safe, is all, and his family was safe, and his boyfriend had promised to keep his manipulations to a minimum so all in all it was a great way to end the closing year. Leo smiled and shifted once more so that he was facing his boyfriend and straddling his thighs. Marcus looked up at him curiously, but didn't say anything. He was used to this from Leo.

Leo's hand ghosted over Marcus's cheek almost reverantly, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the corner of Marcus's mouth. Marcus tilted his head slightly in order to capture his boyfriend's lips fully and slipped his hand underneath Leo's shirt, splaying it against his back. They settled like that, nipping at each other's lips and licking their way into each other's mouth. Marcus had just detached his lips from Leo's in order to kiss along his jaw and suck bruises into his neck when Chase barged into their room.

Leo squeaked and tried to disentangle himself from the couch and his boyfriend, but Marcus's hands on either side of his hips were firmly keeping him in place. Marcus shot an unimpressed look at Chase. Trust it to be him who interruped them. It always was most of the time. Marcus was still trying to decipher if the older boy was doing it on purpose or if it was purely coincidental. He was leaning heavily on the former option.

Chase didn't seem perturbed by the glare Marcus was sending him. "Leo, Davenport wants to see you; something about new inventions and needing fresh opinions—"

That was more than enough for Leo who scrambled out of his boyfriend's lap and dashed towards the stairs. Marcus made an irritated sound.

"Do you really have to do that everytime you think we're going to be doing _naughty things_?" Marcus's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chase answered, seemingly perfectly innocent.

"You know exacly what I'm talking about," Marcus told him drily, standing from the couch and heading for the exit.

Chase followed. "Better me than Tasha, at least. She'd have an annuerism, and then she'd kill you for corrupting her little boy."

"You think I'm the one corrupting him?" A snort followed that question and Marcus shook his head. "He's well aware of what he's doing. And don't worry about us going any further than kissing," Marcus said tossing a glance at him over his shoulder. "We're waiting 'till we're eighteen."

"That doesn't make it any better," Chase hissed.

Marcus grinned, smug. "Exactly."

They bickered back and forth as they made their way into the kitchen. Bree rolled her eyes from the couch. Just like Marcus was used to Chase interrupting him and Leo, she was used to them arguing like five-year-olds. Ever since Marcus dropped his act, Chase and him seemed to be getting along a lot better than before. They were arguably the closest in the family.

It was an hour later, the two still bickering, when Leo emerged from the basement with grease on his face and a triumphant smile on his lips. Marcus immediately quit his arguing and returned the smile, albeit it being smaller and a lot more fond. Chase fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead leaned against the island. Marcus was so whipped.

"Guess what?" Leo asked excitedly.

"What?" replied Marcus, and Leo told him about what he and Davenport were working on in the basement while Marcus listened.

Chase snorted to himself and shook his head. It was obvious how much they cared for each other, even if it could be sickening at times.

_The End_

A/N: kindly excuse the plot holes. Well, this is the end. I might sporadically update this with bonus chapters because I really want to write jealous!Marcus & jealous!Leo, but for now this is complete.


End file.
